El mejor de los planes
by Dumbledore-Prince
Summary: Draco Malfoy por fin logra lo que tanto tiempo se ha propuesto, su plan por fin funciono a la perfeccion. Y Harry confirma lo que tanto tiempo ha sentido por el.


Este one shot es de tematica YAOI (relación hombre/hombre) si no te gusta, por favor no leas.

Los personajes aquí usados son propiedad de J.K Rowling no mias.

Espero les guste este one shot Drarry (Draco Harry) que hice es el primero que hago y publico, espero no tenga falta de ortografía o gramaticales si las hay disculpen las molestias.

_**El mejor de los planes**_

En un aula vacía muy alejada de los profesores y de alumnos incautos se hallaban Draco y Harry, mas no precisamente tomando el té, pues Draco se encontraba lleno de orgullo pues por fin su plan había salido a la perfección.

-¡Déjame ir Draco! No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo- replico el oji-verde con furia

-Por supuesto que no mi querido Potter- contesto el rubio haciendo énfasis en las palabras

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?, para que tanto plan ¡Dime!

-Pues simple mi lindo minino, todo esto es para una sola cosa que he ansiado desde que vi como te han sentado los entrenamientos de Quidditch (el cuerpo de Harry ya no era el mismo, había tomado una forma extremadamente exquisita para cierto Malfoy)

-Que no aceptas ser un buen perdedor Malfoy o quieres desaparecerme para así no encontrar la snitch- contesto con burla Harry

-JAjajajaja… realmente eres tan ingenuo Potter ¿Crees que haría tanto plan para un tonto partido de Quidditch? En verdad que me sorprendes sabia que eras un inútil pero esto ha llegado a su límite – cuestiono en tono burlesco

- Pues si no para que otra cosa me querrías tu, ya que ni para atrapar la snitch eres bueno.

Había dado justo en el blanco pues para lastimar el orgullo de un Malfoy basta con hacerle notar sus errores y no tener argumentos con que refutarlo.

-¡Basta ya!-sentencio Draco- Hora veras para que tanto plan veré si para lo que quiero también eres un inútil.

Con su varita apunto hacia el escritorio al cual convirtió en un gran sofá con doseles y una colcha muy cómoda, después hacia las ventanas para que estas se cerraran y hubiera ambiente más lúgubre y un poco más emocionante.

Mientras que Harry miraba todo lo que hacia Draco, dentro de el se preguntaba para que tantas cosas, cuando repentinamente el rubio se voltio hacia Harry dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto lujuriosa haciendo ruborizar al moreno y temblar de miedo.

Poco a poco se acerco a el tomándolo fuertemente de los brazos y aprisionándolo entre los suyos, besándole y lamiendo su cuello tan lentamente como le era posible, provocando algunos gemidos del moreno.

-¡No! Draco Nooo! Por favor ¡para!-sollozaba entre gemidos el oji-verde

-Vamos Harry se que quieres divertirte con migo, ambos sabemos que queremos hacerlo, además desde hace como cinco minutos que te deje de abrasar- contesto Draco un tanto orgulloso

Harry muy apenado pensó en que era momento de huir, más efectivamente por una vez en su vida Draco tenia la razón de lo que sentía

-Bah si ya decidió tomarse la molestia para hacer este plan tan brillante (valla tantas pociones usadas en esto ¡que valor!) que mas da seguir el juego. Rápidamente se abalanzo directo hacia Draco besándolo apasionadamente en los labios aunque no le funciono por mucho.

- Un momento gatito aquí el que hará las cosas soy yo- respingo Draco arrojando a Harry directo al sofá que había transformado el rubio.

Rápidamente se deshizo de la tunica y de la camisa dejando al descubierto un torso bien formado de una piel pálida y sumamente atractiva que provoco ciertas reacciones inesperadas en Harry.

-Vamos Harry no seas tímido o será como tu quieras- animo un Draco muy seductor

Draco tomo a Harry de la cadera sentándolo sobre sus piernas y quitándole la tunica arrojándola al piso. Poco a poco le desabotonaba la camisa mientras lo besaba muy apasionadamente, Harry hacia su mayor esfuerzo para no parecer un tanto inútil en ello aunque decidió dejarse llevar por las manos de Draco, las cuales tocaban y acariciaban cariñosamente la piel tersa del moreno.

-Que manos tan suaves tienes Draco- exhalo el moreno algo excitado

-Y falta que veas lo que pueden hacer- correspondió Draco algo impaciente

Lentamente deslizo sus manos hacia la cadera del moreno, metiendo la mano dentro de su ropa interior, tocando con cierta premura su pene haciendo que este se erectara…

-Valla, valla miren a semejante Potter quien lo hubiera pensado que esconderías tan GRAN secreto- elogio Draco

-Vamos Draco no seas adulador- respondió Harry algo ruborizado

Draco por fin había liberado del pantalón a Harry, por lo que esté pausadamente fue besando el pecho del chico, mordiendo de manera tierna los pezones así hasta llegar a su miembro.

Lo introdujo dentro de su boca besándolo poco a poco, y frotándolo sobre su cara y sus labios

- Ahhg!! Sii Draco así, sii un poco más lento aaahhh ahhh!!!- exhalaba en suspiros Harry un tanto ruborizado.

Rápidamente el gran slytherin hábilmente con una mano seguía masturbando el miembro viril del oji-verde, con al otra se fue desabotonando el pantalón junto con la ropa interior con una velocidad profesional, dejando totalmente desnudo su cuerpo pálido, y bien torneado.

Una vez que se deshizo del pantalón se acostó poniendo a Harry sobre su pecho, besándose calidamente, mientras que con una mano lentamente introducía un dedo sobre la entrada del moreno

-Haaaaggg!!!Huuuummm!!!!- exhalo extasiado de dolor y placer a la vez Harry

-Tranquilo gatito esto es para que no te duela cuando entre en ti- consoló Draco

Una vez que introdujo un dedo prosiguió de forma paulatina con un segundo dedo así hasta introducir los tres dedos en el ano del oji-verde, animado por los gemidos de placer de Harry

-Haaaaah!!,

- Siii Draco

-Haaaaggg, ooh!!

Harry gemía de tanto placer que le ocasionaba sentir la mano suave y fuerte de Draco dentro de el que casi se corría sobre el rubio.

-calma gatito es demasiado rápido para eso- dijo Draco tomando firmemente los glúteos del moreno.

Este tomo las manos de Harry las cuales eran algo pequeñas y también suavecitas, cosa que éxito al rubio al punto de que su miembro se empezara a erectar. Poco a poco las manos de Harry eran conducidas por las de Draco sobre su cuerpo, a la vez que ambos se besaban.

Draco tomo al oji-verde de las piernas, abriéndolas y poniéndolas sobre su cadera para así empezar a penetrar a Harry.

Draco hábilmente abrazo al moreno una vez que estaba entre sus piernas, y lo recostó sobre el sofá, para así tomar su miembro y dirigirlo hacia la entrada de Harry.

Mientras lo introducía poco a poco, entre gemidos hablo el moreno

-Haaaa!! Vamos Draco ya quiero sentirte dentro de mi ummm!!- ansioso y extasiado pidió Harry

-sss…tranquilo gatito las mejores cosas de la vida se disfrutan poco a poco.

Así que poco a poco fue introduciéndose dentro del moreno cuando por fin entro todo y ambos sintieron el tope del mismo, al unísono gimieron de placer.

-Aaaahhhh que rico Draco…vamos muévete ya quiero sentir el placer de un slytherin dentro de mi- exclamo Harry lleno de placer/dolor que al poco tiempo se convirtió solo en placer.

Lentamente Draco comenzó a mover su pelvis penetrando al moreno en un vaivén de placer que ambos llenaba hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ambos sentían como esa maravillosa sensación recorría su cuerpo hasta el último rincón. Lentamente la velocidad aumentaba motivada por los lamentos de placer que el moreno exhalaba a cada respiro de aire.

-Si!! Draco Haaaa!!! No aguanto siento que ya me boy a correr

- Aguanta gatito uuhmm – exclamo Draco en jadeos tomando con su mano izquierda firme y tiernamente el miembro del Gryffindor, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cuerpo detenidamente conforme embestía de placer a Harry.

-Draco ya yahhh!!! ME VENGO- exclamo el moreno en un arrebato de placer, expulsando el semen sobre la mano de Draco.

Sin embargo Draco en ves de parar seguía embistiendo más y más rápido al moreno, pero a la vez con una delicadeza para no lastimarlo, pues los gemidos de placer del chico lo excitaban, sin embargo llego el momento y Draco no resistió y se corrió dentro de Harry

-Ohh Ohhh OOOOH!!!!!- exclamaron los dos colmados de placer.

Harry sentía como la esencia del rubio corría dentro de su ser por fin algo que siempre había soñado, había ocurrido.

-No Draco quédate así por un tiempo- pidió el oji-verde descansado sobre el pecho del rubio, besándolo tiernamente mientras el le acariciaba el cabello revoltoso que tenia.

-Sabes ha sido lo mejor de mi vida, esto ha sido demasiado… hermoso- dijo agitado Harry mientras aun sentía como Draco seguía dentro de el.

-Claro que iba a ser hermoso esto, soy un Malfoy y tu la mejor combinación para mi- agrego el rubio.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en el salón abrasados uno del otro, formando una bella escena de dos enemigos, de los mas grandes rivales y mejor aun de dos amantes unidos.

Espero les haya gustado este one shot si les agrado dejen reviews ok.


End file.
